


A ognuno la sua

by bathtubreadings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Aliens - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Double Penetration, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vampires - freeform, i think that's all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtubreadings/pseuds/bathtubreadings
Summary: “And you?” asked Chanyeol again “What turns you on?”“Vampires and tentacles, but neither of those things are real or at handy” answered Kyungsoo with sarcasm. Chanyeol pursed his lips, suddenly more serious than he was a few seconds ago. Didn’t he get the joke?“What?” asked Kyungsoo, mirroring Chanyeol’s position. Now they were a lot closer to each other.“I mean…”





	A ognuno la sua

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was supposed to be 1k of pwp, but idk what happened, so here we are with a short chaptered fic lol
> 
> At first I wasn't sure about having Baekhyun in this fic, but there weren't other exo members that fit into this fic lmao, and a random online picker choose Baekhyun as the first result, so I guess it was fate hahah
> 
> That being said, forgive me for every grammar mistake I made, English isn't my first language, but I tried my best. I'd like to thank my friends who convinced me writing this fic ♡ 
> 
> The title is in Italian and it literally means "to each his own".
> 
> Please tell me in the comments if you liked this fic~ I'd love to know what you think!!

They were kissing slowly, lazily, their mouths moving together, closed, no heat nor lust. It was seven in the morning, both of them were about to doze off and fall asleep once again, but kissing like that, without expecting anything and just for the sake of it, was just relaxing.

They got back at Kyungsoo’s place at about two in the morning. Chanyeol had been kissing him sloppily the entire cab ride, from the pub to Kyungsoo's house, with too much tongue and too much saliva. Kyungsoo liked it, it was _so Chanyeol_ to kiss Kyungsoo like that. Neither of them cared about the taxi driver in the front seat, both of them too busy sucking on each other’s tongue.

They had amazing sex soon after that.

Chanyeol pinned him to the door once Kyungsoo closed it, and kissed him more firmly, strongly, with much more passion, much more everything. Kyungsoo moaned in the kiss, his hips grinding instinctively on Chanyeol’s, trying to find some friction. He could feel Chanyeol smirking on his lips.

They didn’t stop kissing.

Kyungsoo's arms circled Chanyeol’s neck, bringing him nearer. Chanyeol’s skin was oddly cold, despite the heat of the moment. His body was never hot, Kyungsoo never bothered to ask Chanyeol why was that, it never came up, and he certainly wasn’t going to ask that while Chanyeol was balls deep into him.

Chanyeol lifted Kyungsoo up from the floor, placing both hands unceremoniously on his ass and _kneaded_. Kyungsoo loved it when Chanyeol did that. He interrupted the kiss, groaning, and took a deep breath, while Chanyeol started kissing his neck, probably leaving there bruises Kyungsoo will have to cover with concealer, if he didn’t want his colleagues to ask him too many question.

Chanyeol was incredibly strong, and managed to walk around Kyungsoo’s apartment and reach the bedroom, carefully placing Kyungsoo on the bed, before crawling on top of him and resuming the kissing. Chanyeol sneaked a hand under Kyungsoo’s shirt, making him shiver for how cold it was, and started rubbing his right nipple. Kyungsoo mewled and asked Chanyeol to remove his shirt entirely; Chanyeol complied, and removed his own shirt too. Kyungsoo let out a pleased noise, while his hands started wandering on Chanyeol’s torso. He had a six pack, Kyungsoo loved it.

Chanyeol brought his mouth to his left nipple and sucked. One of Kyungsoo’s hand shoot immediately in Chanyeol’s hair, intertwining his fingers in Chanyeol’s pastel pink locks. Chanyeol’s free hand opened Kyungsoo’s pants, and tried to tug them down; Kyungsoo helped him by lifting his hips, and Chanyeol managed to remove his underwear with the pants. Lovely.

Kyungsoo moaned loudly when Chanyeol bit down lightly on his nipple, already abused from all the sucking; Chanyeol exhaled a breathy laugh and attacked the other nipple.

“Your pants” whined Kyungsoo, rocking his hips upwards, trying to feel Chanyeol’s own dick under all that fabric. Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol’s mischievous smile on his skin; Kyungsoo tightened the fingers in Chanyeol’s hair.

“What about them” asked Chanyeol, glancing at Kyungsoo briefly. Kyungsoo swore he saw mirth in Chanyeol’s eyes. He pulled Chanyeol’s hair and lifted his face from his nipple. Kyungsoo was not in the mood for being teased, nor he was ready for Chanyeol blowing cold air on his skin coated in saliva, that made him hiss and shiver. Chanyeol was fully smirking now.

“Remove your pants” said Kyungsoo more sternly and Chanyeol obeyed. Five seconds later, as naked as Kyungsoo was, Chanyeol kissed him again.

Chanyeol brought his hands back at Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo wailed, and tried to both push down on Chanyeol’s hands, and push up his hips, hoping to relieve his cock. Chanyeol surely wasn’t helping. He was a lot stronger than Kyungsoo, and pinned him down on the mattress, making sure that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to move how he wanted to. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he didn’t love being restrained like that.

Chanyeol was a great lover.

“What do you want?” asked Chanyeol, mouthing at his collarbone.

“Hng- ah- fuck me”

They retrieved the lube and a condom from the bedside table, and Chanyeol wasted no time in putting on the condom, while Kyungsoo opened the lube and poured some onto his fingers. He reached his rim and circled it a few times, before pushing two fingers inside. He was already a bit loose, since Chanyeol fucked him quickly a few hours prior, Kyungsoo bent on the back of the couch.

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol with hooded eyes: _he was so pale_. He was also stroking his dick slowly, almost matching the lazy pace in which Kyungsoo was fucking himself. Neither of them had enough patience for such a sluggish rhythm, though.

Chanyeol took the lube bottle from Kyungsoo’s hands and coated his fingers with the liquid, then added a finger in Kyungsoo's ass. Kyungsoo whimpered. Not only was the lube cold, but Chanyeol cold finger made it seem like ice. He crooked his finger and Kyungsoo removed his own hand, letting Chanyeol fill him with his slender ones. Chanyeol’s hands were magical.

Chanyeol was scissoring four fingers inside Kyungsoo, when the latter started moaning helplessly, one hand on his dick, trying to follow a steady rhythm, and the other on his left nipple, pinching it hard. Chanyeol removed his fingers and quickly smeared lube on his cock, and entered Kyungsoo. He bottomed out and let Kyungsoo a few seconds to adjust before he started moving.

Kyungsoo cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks and kissed him languidly, his tongue tracing the insides of Chanyeol’s mouth. The loud groan that escaped Chanyeol’s lips was music to Kyungsoo’s ears. Chanyeol was bracing himself on his elbows, one on each side of Kyungsoo’s face, while fucking into him with all the strength he had.

Then he hit Kyungsoo’s sweet spot. Kyungsoo moaned in pleasure.

He kept hitting the spot, and Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open, unable to continue the kissing. He was drooling down his chin but he didn’t care. Instead, he wrapped his hands around Chanyeol’s arms to keep himself from banging his head on the headboard of the bad.

They came almost simultaneously, Kyungsoo first, coating his belly and Chanyeol’s right hand, that at a certain point started stroking Kyungsoo, to help him come faster, and Chanyeol a few seconds later, filling the condom in cum.

They breathed deeply, trying to recover. Chanyeol pulled out, removed the condom and tossed it in the bin on his way to the bathroom, to clean himself up and get a wet towel for Kyungsoo. He was so delicate while rubbing the cloth on Kyungsoo’s ass and stomach, Kyungsoo appreciated it.

They cuddled, Chanyeol taking the role of the big spoon and embracing Kyungsoo from behind, and intertwining their legs together. They fell asleep like that, but woke up with Chanyeol on his back and Kyungsoo using him as a pillow. That was also the position in which they started kissing that morning.

“Say” started Chanyeol after a while “Do you have any weird kink?”

Kyungsoo stared at him weirdly and flipped onto his back “Why the sudden question?”

“I don’t know, just curious” he answered, then turned on his side, lifting his head on his hand so he could stare at Kyungsoo from above “I’m into ropes and cuffs, both used on me and, or on others”

Kyungsoo whistled, jokingly pretending to be surprised. Chanyeol hit him lightly on the arm. They never tried crazy stuff in the two months they knew each other, always left things pretty vanilla. Kyungsoo guessed they could try some other stuff, too, that would be a nice change.

“And you?” asked Chanyeol again “What turns you on?”

“Vampires and tentacles, but neither of those things are real or at handy” answered Kyungsoo with sarcasm. Chanyeol pursed his lips, suddenly more serious than he was a few seconds ago. Didn’t he get the joke?

“What?” asked Kyungsoo, mirroring Chanyeol’s position. Now they were a lot closer to each other.

“I mean…” murmured Chanyeol lowering his gaze. The pout was still there.

“What, are you a vampire with tentacles?” laughed Kyungsoo, bumping gently their noses together. Chanyeol’s gaze fell on his lips, but found Kyungsoo’s eyes quickly.

“No, I’m just a vampire, but I know an alien who has tentacles” said Chanyeol. Kyungsoo blinked.

“You are a what now” it wasn’t even a question. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to think. Was Chanyeol joking too?

“A vampire”

“Are you being serious?”

“Uh… yeah”

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” shouted Kyungsoo, sitting up abruptly. Chanyeol stared at him in confusion.

“It never came up!”

“That’s not something that should come up in a conversation! That’s something that should _start_ a conversation!”

“Are you mad?” asked Chanyeol, sitting up beside him. Kyungsoo saw him cradling his hands in his lap, probably afraid to touch Kyungsoo.

“I’m not mad” answered Kyungsoo, facing Chanyeol and taking his hands to inspect them. Now Kyungsoo realized why they were always so cold “How- no when? I don’t know what to ask”

Chanyeol smiled at him and leaned forward to steal a brief kiss. “What do you want to know?”

“I guess everything, but I don’t know what that _everything_ is” Kyungsoo sighed “Like, how old are you? Do you have superpowers? Why can you eat human’s food if you’re supposed to feed on blood?”

“Ok, so, I don’t know my actual age, I lost count. I guess three-thousand? Three-thousand and fifty?” Kyungsoo tried not to judge Chanyeol for not knowing his age, he probably would have lost count too “I was turned when I was twenty-seven”

A smug smile appeared on Chanyeol’s lips. Kyungsoo took a few seconds to realize why Chanyeol was smiling like that. Then it hit him.

“So you are a musician _and that_ makes you a forever twenty-seven, since you make rock music for a living?” Kyungsoo was extremely judging him for that.

“It wasn’t intentional. It’s not like I _asked_ to be turned at 27” Chanyeol was laughing, and it made Kyungsoo laugh too. But only a little bit “And I’m not famous or anything, music is just a hobby”

“You recorded an album and you asked me to follow you on tour next month”

“It’s hardly a tour, come on, I don’t even have a band, It’s just me, Jongdae and Yixing, and we’re going to perform just in a few pubs where there are also other artists”

“Yeah but you’re going to travel the whole country, basically” argued Kyungsoo “that’s a tour, honey”

“I love it when you call me honey” blurted out Chanyeol, probably without realizing it, since he covered his mouth quickly with both hands. _Cute_. Kyungsoo blushed and kissed Chanyeol.

“So, superpowers?”

“Nah, those are just legends” shrugged Chanyeol “I’m just a bit stronger or faster than the average human being”

“Do you need blood to survive?”

“Only once or twice a month” said Chanyeol “but I have a dealer”

“Like a drug dealer?” Chanyeol nodded “Does he give you people from whom you suck blood or d-”

“No, no, anything like that. It’s like sort of a blood bank? He gives me some bags of blood that last me a few days generally”

“But you can feed off of humans? Without having to kill them or turn them?”

“Yeah, but I haven’t done that in years. Vampires can find a person they can use for feeding, but they’re usually also in a relationship with this person, since sucking blood can become at times very intimate and… uh… sexual”

Kyungsoo straddled Chanyeol’s lap.

“Oh, hello there” murmured Chanyeol dumbly.

“Hi” whispered Kyungsoo back “serious question, now” Chanyeol was staring at him “what are we? Friends? More than friends? Fuckbuddies?”

Chanyeol was about to answer, but Kyungsoo kept talking “Because I don’t want you to think that I’m only asking this because you told me you’re a vampire. We’ve been fucking for two months now, and I really, really, _really_ , like you” Kyungsoo was rambling now “I like you a lot, and I can’t wait to follow you on tour and I–” Chanyeol shushed him with a kiss. A deep, slow kiss.

“I really like you a lot, too” said Chanyeol when he submerged from the kiss “I haven’t been with anyone else in two months”

“Neither have I”

“Good”

“Yeah”

“So what are we?” Chanyeol pressed their foreheads together, but they both had their eyes closed.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” asked Kyungsoo taking a deep breath. He felt Chanyeol nodding fast against his forehead, before he aligned their faces and kissed him again.

They went for round two.

Once they were done, it was almost ten in the morning. It was a good thing that it was Sunday and neither of them had to go to work, nor had other things to do. Then a thought hit Kyungsoo.

“ _Wait._ ”

Chanyeol, who was currently laying next to him with the condom still on, turned towards him with a questioning look.

“You said that you know an alien?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the second chapter will be up in a few days!!
> 
> In the meantime you can find me on twitter, I'm @yeolminati ♡


End file.
